Berkah
by Lomiashi
Summary: Memang benar kalau Ramadhan itu bulan penuh berkah. Taufan sendiri mengalaminya. /For #RamadhanChallenge


**Berkah**

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Dedicated for **#RamadhanChallenge**

 **Warning!**

AU, possible OOC and typo(s), BoBoiBoy three elemental siblings, dsb.

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini!_

.

.

.

.

[Day 2: Takjil]

.

.

.

.

Taufan menghela napas panjang setelah menatap jam dinding. Lebih dari satu jam lagi waktu berbuka. Masih cukup lama. Taufan tidak merasa lapar ataupun haus. Malah kebosanan yang menghampiri. Gempa sedikit menasihatinya agar tidak bertindak jahil selagi berpuasa. Katanya, "Nanti pahalanya kurang. Kan puasanya jadi sia-sia," membuat Taufan akhirnya menurut. Dan sekarang menjadi uring-uringan di ruang tengah.

Sosok Gempa yang keluar dari kamar ditangkap iris Taufan. Terlihat hendak pergi keluar. Tentu langsung ditanya, "Gem, mau kemana?"

"Ke pasar Ramadhan. Mau beli takjil."

"Ah, biar aku aja!" Taufan langsung bangkit dari posisi berebah di sofa. Sedikit semangat membuatnya tampak lebih segar. "Kamu masih ada kerjaan, kan?"

"Iya sih... Gapapa nih?"

"Gapapa kok! Beli takjil doang mah kecil."

Daripada uring-uringan _gak_ jelas mending beli takjil, 'kan?

 **oOo**

Setelah sedikit meyakinkan Gempa yang merasa tidak enak, di sinilah Taufan berada. Pasar Ramadhan. Para pelanggan tampak berdesakan di setiap stand. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah dekat waktu berbuka.

Kaki dilangkahkan menyusuri pasar. Melihat apa yang dijual di setiap stand. Beberapa kali Taufan menghampiri untuk membeli takjil. Ia pun turut berdesakan bersama pelanggan lain. Membuat Taufan mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelahnya.

"Segini udah cukup kali, yah? 'Kan cuma buat bertiga. Yaudah deh."

Lantunan ayat suci Al-Qur'an dari masjid mengiringi langkah kaki Taufan. Jalanan menjadi lebih ramai, karena menjelang waktu berbuka. Sesekali Taufan bergumam mengikuti bacaan ayat-ayat yang terdengar. Menghiraukan hiruk pikuk di sekitar.

"Kak, hari ini kita buka pake apa?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Taufan. Dicari sumbernya dan dapat! Sepasang iris Taufan menangkap dua anak kecil di pinggir jalan. Keduanya tampak lusuh dan bertelanjang kaki. Ah, gelandangan, ya?

"Maafin Kakak yah, Dek. Kita belum bisa beli takjil dulu buat buka. Nih, nanti Adek minum aja yah."

Sang kakak menyodorkan secangkir air mineral pada adiknya. Yang tampak menerima dengan ekspresi tak puas. Namun, tak berkomentar apapun. Terlihat mengerti dengan kondisi mereka sekarang.

Rasa iba menghampiri hati Taufan. Membuatnya menghampiri kedua anak kecil tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok. Senyum ramah dipampang, ucapan (yang dipaksa) lembut terlontar.

"Halo... Hari ini adik-adik puasa yah?"

Dengan bingung dan ragu, sang kakak mengangguk, "Iya, Kak," dengan sang adik yang bersembunyi di balik punggung, malu.

"Mau buka pake apa, Dek?"

"Air putih aja, Kak."

"Oh, kalo gitu,"—Taufan menyodorkan semua takjil yang tadi dibelinya. Membuatnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari anak kecil tersebut—"Ini buat Adek. Kebetulan tadi Kakak habis beli takjil di pasar Ramadhan. Ehehe..."

"Eh? Terus Kakak bukanya gimana?"

"Tenang aja! Soal itu mah gampang. Adek terima ini, yah?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, anak itu menyambut pemberian Taufan. "Ma-makasih, Kak!"

Senang melihat anak itu tampak begitu bahagia, Taufan mengembangkan senyum. "Sama-sama."

Ah, ternyata berbagi bisa jadi sebahagia ini, ya?

 **oOo**

Taufan menggenggam kenop pintu. Tanpa niat langsung membukanya. Lantunan ayat surah-surah terakhir dalam Al-Qur'an menggema. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali membeli takjil. Membuat Taufan langsung berlari ke rumah. Dan sekarang berdiri di depan pintu. Memikirkan alasan bagus kenapa ia sama sekali tidak membawa takjil. Kalau Gempa, tidak masalah, _sih_. Masalahnya itu Halilintar. Duh... Kakaknya itu pasti marah.

Menghela napas, Taufan meyakinkan diri, "Gapapa, Fan. Paling kena banting doang," kemudian memutar kenop pintu. Bersedia menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Walau masih ada sedikit rasa takut.

"Assalamualaikum." Taufan bergumam seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Tak ada yang menyahut, sesuai perkiraan. Kaki melangkah masuk. Sepertinya kedua saudara Taufan tengah menunggu di ruang makan. Dengan ragu, Taufan melangkah ke sana.

Tak disangka, di sana Taufan tak hanya disambut kedua saudara kembarnya. Membuat perasaan takut tersingkir begitu saja. Bahkan membuat senyum terkembang.

"Tok Aba!"

Pelukan langsung dihamburkan. Sang Kakek tertawa singkat sambil membalas pelukan cucunya. "Sampai juga cucu Atok. Untung belum waktunya buka."

Taufan terkekeh seraya memasang cengiran. Pelukan dilepas begitu sudah puas. Setelahnya, Taufan menanyakan kapan Kakeknya sampai. Dilanjutkan dengan sedikit basa-basi. Halilintar yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, mendapati Taufan yang tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Lho? Takjilnya mana, Fan?"

Gempa yang sedari tadi memerhatikan, lebih dulu bertanya. Sedikit tersentak, Taufan menampakkan cengiran lebar sambil terkekeh canggung.

"Ehehe... Kukasih ke anak jalanan. Maaf yah. Hehe..."

"Tak apa." Tok Aba menepuk pelan kepala Taufan yang tertutup topi. "Itu 'kan perbuatan terpuji. Lagipula, Atok juga bawa takjil."

Dan benar. Kala Taufan melirik ke arah meja makan, berbagai macam takjil sudah tertata rapi. Membuatnya tak perlu khawatir akan reaksi Halilintar. Yang sedari tadi duduk diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Terima kasih, Atok!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Suara bedug pun bergema seiring senyum yang mengembang. Ramadhan memang penuh berkah. Apalagi diisi dengan perbuatan terpuji. Taufan–ah, tidak–semuanya menjadi senang karenanya.

"Kukira takjilnya kamu makan di tengah jalan."

"Kak Hali suudzon terus sama adeknya ini!"

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

A/N: hai! XD yang ini memang ada tambahan lolol tapi waktu itu ngetik gak sempet lagi. Berhubung ku republish, jadi tambahin di sini (´∀`) biar yang udah baca, baca sesuanu(?) yang baru muehehehe

Oke, ku mau lanjut lagi~ jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~

 **~Lomiashi**


End file.
